El perdón viene de la inocencia
by Kagome Wolf
Summary: Los encuentros inesperados suelen tener el toque de sorpresa y confusión impregnados como perfume.. La Inocencia aveces es el perfecto anzuelo que te lleva a la perdición de tu cazador salvaje... ¿Puede el perdón influir en la llave que abrirá la jaula de oro?..
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!, ah, estoy algo nerviosa, este sera mi primer Bankotsu x Kagome, es una idea algo rara, pero espero que les guste jaja, nos leemos haya abajo..

 **Disscleimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en cambio es mía..**

 **Este fics participa del Reto Vitamina C del grupo Círculo Mercenario..**

* * *

— ¡Primo! — Lo llamó al éste estar distraído, él la vio de lado con sus ojos claros. — ¿Me vas a decir cual es la sorpresa? — Preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

Onigumo la miró con una sonrisa falsa, por dentro se estaba lamentando por lo que estaba por hacer, suspiro.

— Kagome, ya tienes casi tienes Diecinueve años, creo que puedes esperar un poco más ¿No? — Dijo con aparente diversión.

Kagome hizo un leve puchero y miró a otro lado. — Esta bien —.

Onigumo caminó a paso lento, lo sentía por su pequeña prima, pero esto era necesario, además ella era su mejor opción, ya que la poca familia que le quedaba vivía en el extranjero y ella era mayor de edad, vivía sola y que supiera casi no tenia amigas, ella era perfecta para cubrir el pago.

— _"Lo siento Kagome"_ — Sabia que su prima era una buena niña, aunque era algo infantil, era amable, bondadosa y dulce, aún así no había vuelta atrás.

Kagome lo miró atenta mientras caminaban, ellos siempre se llevaron bien, cuando sus padres murieron su primo la apoyo al igual que a su hermano. Le intrigaba que sorpresa le tendría, sobre todo a esta hora que eran las nueve de la noche. Miró las calles con su siempre sonrisa alegre, ya quería llegar.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

— Vamos hermano, será divertido y a lo mejor consigues buena mercancía — Ánimo al darle unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Apretó los dientes, ¿Cuán irritante podría llegar ser su hermano cuando se lo proponía?.

— Renkotsu, ya te dije que no quiero ir, así que no insistas — Lo miró molesto.

— Vamos Bankotsu, no seas aburrido, me dijeron que hoy llevaran artículos de primera y dejarán lo mejor al final — Sonrió y lo siguió al moreno salir del ascensor donde se encontraban.

— ¿Me insistirás hasta que acepte no? — Apuró el pasó para llegar pronto su auto.

— ¡Así es! — Sonrió triunfante al haber ganado de nuevo.

Bankotsu soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, su hermano era un gran negociante y muy listo, por eso entendía cómo lo convencía siempre, ¡Pero que molesto era!.

Luego de hora y media llegaron en su auto al lugar que se había elegido esta vez, de no ser por la insistencia de su hermano no vendría a este lugar, por fuera parecía un bar cualquiera, como muchos otros, pero ellos sabían que no lo era. Comenzaron a caminar hasta la entrada del lugar.

— Muy bien, con esto cubres tu deuda, es una joya que pocas veces encontramos Jajaja — Oyó vagamente decir a un hombre que estaba con otro grupo junto una Jeep negra, los paso de largo de forma desinteresada, aunque reconoció a más de uno.

— _"Así que Onigumo trajo una joya 'única', vaya_ _a saber que artimañas uso esta vez"_ — Pensó el moreno de largo cabello amarrado a una trenza mientras ingresaban y los recibían en recepción.

Una vez pagaron su "entrada" se sentaron en una de las mesas y pidieron unos tragos.

— Muy buenas noches — Dijo un hombre elegantemente vestido al micrófono, parado en el escenario del salón del bar donde estaban, seguramente seria el subastador de esta noche. — Hoy tenemos artículos de primera que están incluso mejores que la vez anterior.. Nuestro primer artículo es éste — Unos hombres de traje negro trajeron a una chica rubia completamente desnuda, ella mantenía la mirada baja y tenia unos grilletes con cadenas en sus manos, la sentaron a mitad del escenario junto al subastador y le alzaron las manos a jalar de las cadenas, mostrando mejor su cuerpo esbelto, la chica parecía no saber donde estaba, la habían drogado seguramente.

— Esta hermosa joven que tiene alrededor de Veinte años, piel suave y bonito rostro — uno de los hombres le alzo el rostro a la chica. — Una mujer sana y bella, la puja empieza por Veinte mil yenes — Dijo al señalarla mientras veía a sus clientes.

Bankotsu miró desinteresado a la rubia mientras algunos de los hombres de allí comenzaban a ofrecer sumas de dinero, bebió de su bebida alcohólica e ignoró quien se llevo a la rubia y a la siguiente mercancía.

— Que aburrido — Dijo mientras al fin llegaban al final, quería irse de una vez, sabia que estos lugares eran una perdida de tiempo.

— Y por último, una joya en verdad única — Los hombres trajeron esta vez una chica de largo cabello azabache, en las misma condiciones que las demás jóvenes, fue sentada en el suelo del escenario y alzaron las cadenas para que levantará los brazos, muchos hombres la miraron con claro interés. — Joven de alrededor de Dieciocho años, hermosa, piel suave y tersa, pechos medianos y firmes, un bello rostro — Los hombres le alzaron la cara al público y todos vieron su bello y tierno rostro. — Y sobre todo, virgen, por delante y por detrás también — Eso incremento el interés de muchos y los hombres le abrieron las piernas a la chica, mostrando la "mercancía". — La puja empieza en Cincuenta mil yenes — Anunció el subastador y de inmediato se oyeron las sumas ofrecidas que se incrementaban.

Sus ojos azules miraron atentamente a la chica expuesta, ignorando a cuanto había llegado la puja, esa chica.. No sabia porque pero había llamado por completo su atención, tanto que se quedo absorto viéndola, se conocía muy bien así mismo y sabía que esa chica sería su nuevo capricho, pero.. Sentía que conocía a esa niña de alguna parte.. Pero ¿De donde?.

— ¡Bien!, la última oferta es de cincuenta millones, a la una, a las dos.. — Dijo el subastador.

— ¡Ofrezco Cien millones de yenes! — Todos voltearon la mirada sorprendida hacia el ofrecedor de semejante cantidad, encontrando al hombre de pie que se acercaba al escenario.

— ¡Vendida! — Dijo con emoción el subastador.

— Hermano — Dijo con sorpresa el clavo, viendo a su hermano avanzar hacia el escenario del lugar.

Bankotsu caminó con rostro tranquilo hasta ellos, no permitiría que nadie se la llevara, no importaba que cantidad tuviera que ofrecer, subió a la instalación del escenario se paro frente a ella que lo miró vagamente a causa e las dogas que le debieron haber dado.

— Oh, señor Shichinintai, que sorpresa — Lo miró quien ofrecía a las chicas, el siempre veía y no compraba, porque nada era de su interés, aun así sabía que era poseedor de una gran fortuna, sonrió, sin duda habían hecho un genial trato con el imbécil de Onigumo.

Bankotsu lo oyó pero no dejo de ver a la chica. — _"Ella.. Es.."_ — Estaba casi seguro e que era Ella, imposible no reconocer a su Ángel de mirada tierna..

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el prólogo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, si quieres apoyarme con un comentario estare encantada, hasta la próxima, ¡Sayonara!..

 **KW**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola... Lo sé, han pasado meses, soy terrible y un desastre.. Pero ahora que mi cabeza y ocupaciones están más calmadas pude ocuparme en el capítulo, acabar de escribir y editar algunas partes y heló aquí, éste cap va dedicado a las chicas de Círculo Mercenario que me dan mucho apoyo, las amo chicas y este fics para el reto Vitamina C continuara hasta acabar, lo prometo, bien.. Sin más, a leer.

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en cambio es mía...**

* * *

•

•

Se sintió mareada y cansada, abrió los ojos pesadamente y de forma lenta comenzó mirar el lugar donde se encontraba.

— ¿Qué..? — Podía ver el blanco techo sobre ella, también sentía que estaba recostada sobre algo suave y que la cubría lo que reconoció como cálidas sabanas y mantas, lo que fue un alivió pues este invierno era en verdad frío.

— Despertaste — Oyó una voz masculina, parpadeó varias veces y giró su cabeza hacia él, identificando a un hombre alto y atractivo, ¿Quién sería?

Bankotsu suspiro al verla, las drogas aún la mantenían mareada, pero al menos ya era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— Quédate tranquila, ya estas a salvo — Le sonrió al estar parado junto a la cama donde ella se encontraba, obviamente no tenia ropa de mujer en su departamento, y aquellos miserables se la habían entregado solo con una fina bata de dormir que apenas la cubría, y solo por ser él quien la comprara le dieron ese privilegio, por eso tuvo que ponerle ropa suya que sobre su pequeño cuerpo se veía enorme, pero serviría hasta que le comprara ropa nueva, por estos momentos se quedaría con su pijama verde.

— Muchas gracias — Miró a quien pensaba era su salvador. — Usted me salvo de esos hombres, ¿Verdad? — Lo miró atentamente.

El moreno parpadeó de forma rápida, repasando lo que dijo. — Sí.. Algo así —Sonrió levemente, a pesar de que sabia que no era del todo cierto, ya que la había comprado, aunque sí, fue una manera de salvarla de algún otro degenerado que la quisiera comprar también.

— Muchas gracias — Repitió y sonrió un poco. — Hizo eso por mi a pesar de que soy una extraña, es usted muy buena persona — Dijo con voz suave.

— "¿Una extraña?" — Frunció el ceño, más se convenció de que no lo había reconocido por lo confundida que estaba y por el efecto de las drogas que seguía débilmente en su cuerpo.

— ¡Ah!.. Es verdad.. — Se levantó bruscamente de la cama, apartando las cálidas mantas y a causa del mareo se precipitó hacia el suelo.

Bankotsu la atrapó en sus brazos de un movimiento rápido, impidiendo que cayera y apretándola contra su cuerpo. — ¡Tonta!, no te muevas así de brusca, aun estas bajo efectos de drogas que te aplicaron al cuerpo — Explicó y miró cuando ella alzo su rostro hacia él.

— Mi primo.. Onigumo.. Él estaba conmigo en el momento que nos atacaron esos hombres — Se la veía notablemente preocupada.

Bankotsu suspiro y la tomó de los hombros, sentándola en la cama, ¿Cómo le diría de forma "suave" que su primo era una escoria de lo peor?

— Por favor, tiene que ayudarlo a él también — La mirada suplicante de a quien él sabia era una niña muy inocente a pesar de su edad lo hizo sentir algo de pena, un sentimiento extraño para él, la miro a los ojos con seriedad.

— Eso no pasará — Miró su confundido rostro y decidió continuar. — Kagome, tu primo; Onigumo Aimaina, es un estafador profesional y trabaja para los Yakuza que se encargan del tráfico de personas, él te vendió en la subasta para cubrir una deuda — Explicó con aire serio y calmado.

Kagome guardo silencio por unos minutos, tratando de entender lo que aquel hombre acababa de decirle. ¿Su primo? ¿Un estafador? ¿Un trabajador de algo tan bajo como el tráfico humano?; ¡Imposible!, y más imposible aún que la haya vendido a ella, a su familia.

— ¡Esta mintiendo! — Se levantó exaltada de la cama, sin importarle el dolor de cabeza o el mareo.

El moreno la miro con completa calma, otro sentimiento que raramente se presentaba en él, aun así soltó un suspiro y trato de darse paciencia.

— Tienes que aceptarlo, él te vendió, ¿Sabes por qué?; porque compró una mujer con dinero que no tenía — Dijo mirándola fijamente. — Y para cubrir el pago que costaba esa mujer te entregó a ti, seguramente porque eras su mejor opción — Dijo con voz dura, le molestaba y le daba celos que ella recordara a la escoria de Onigumo y que se preocupara por éste mismo, en cuanto él; sólo era un desconocido. Eso le molestaba y mucho.

La niña de cabellos azabaches apretó los dientes molesta, negándose a creer en lo que ese hombre decía.

— ¡Él no haría eso!, somos familia, usted esta mintiendo o quizás esta confundido — Lo miró con algunas lágrimas empañando sus ojos. — Tengo que ir a salvarlo, debe estar en peligro — Caminó unos pasos pero no llego muy lejos.

Apretó los dientes y endureció su rostro, claramente molesto, la tomó de los hombros con brusquedad y apretó los mismos, haciendo que ella soltara un quejido leve.

— Kagome, estoy tratando de ser paciente contigo, pero sería genial que pusieras de tu parte — Dijo con voz dura, tratando de advertirle que su poca paciencia se estaba yendo.

— Usted.. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?.. ¿Esos hombres se lo dijeron? — Preguntó su reciente curiosidad al notar ser nombrada por él más de una vez.

— No — Respondió secamente, estaba confirmado; Kagome no lo recordaba, ¡Ella no lo recordaba!. — "No me recuerda, pero si recuerda perfectamente en ir a salvar a esa basura" — Apretó los dietes y el agarre en sus hombros.

— M-me lastima — Dijo incómoda, queriendo soltarse de él, ese hombre si que tenia fuerza. — Por favor.. Tengo que ir a ayudarlo.. Él es mi primo, ¡No lo puedo dejar solo! — Comenzó a moverse de forma desesperada para librarse de su fuerte agarre.

— Basta, si vas haya será en vano, ¡El bastardo se largo! ¡¿Entiendes?! — En ese instante, la chica libero uno de sus brazos con fuerza que no supo de donde sacó y lo abofeteó, se quedó inmóvil, ninguna mujer se había atrevido ni a intentar golpearlo jamás, y esta niña..

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Sólo eres un desconocido! — Alzó la voz mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas suaves.

Otro quejido femenino se oyó en la amplia habitación. Bankotsu la arrojó a la cama y se puso sobre ella, rompiendo los botones de la camisa que formaba el pijama al abrir el mismo con fuerza excesiva. Kagome lo miró con confusión y temor al ver su rostro frío y amenazante.

— Me parece que no has entendido tu posición, mocosa, yo te compré, me perteneces por completo y me debes respetar — Dijo con su dura voz masculina mientras retiraba por completo la camisa de la pijama y seguía con la parte de abajo.

— ¿Qué.. Hace? — Intentó salir de debajo de él pero le fue imposible, aquel hombre no se lo permitió, además de que ella tenía aún mareo y sentía que las fuerzas la dejaban y ya no estaban, y aunque las tuviera jamás se lo podría quitar de encima.

— No seas inocente.. — Sonrió, estaba molesto y mucho, pero eso no le impediría disfrutar de ella y enseñarle quien mandaba aquí al mismo tiempo.

Le quitó la ropa completamente y la tiró aun lado, se relamió los labios al mirar su bello y apetecible cuerpo.

— N-no.. No me vea así.. — La chica intento cubrir su desnudes inútilmente con sus brazos, se sentía sumamente avergonzada de la situación en la que estaba. — Por.. Favor — El nerviosismo se reflejaba en su expresivo rostro sonrojado y su voz temblorosa.

— Jajaja.. Calma — Llevó sus manos a los brazos que apenas cubrían un poco de su cuerpo y los apartó al abrirlos, la chica dejó sus brazos caer a los lados de su cuerpo, se sentía sin fuerzas, débil. Bankotsu sonrió triunfante y atrapó uno de sus medianos senos entre sus dedos, apretándolo un poco. — Eres virgen, ¿No?, entonces no te preocupes, seré amable contigo — Con su mano libre abrió sus piernas.

— N-no.. — Comenzó a moverse de forma insistente, estaba asustada, nerviosa y con sensaciones extrañas en todo su cuerpo, pues no sólo lo sentía débil, era algo más que no reconocía.

Bankotsu sonrió arrogante, mirándola con deseo. — ¿Te gusta? — Llevó su mano hasta su intimidad y la roso con los dedos, sintiéndola tensarse de inmediato.

— No.. Ya basta — Siguió removiéndose y algunas lágrimas empañaron sus ojos.

Bankotsu ignoró sus palabras y comenzó a acariciar su intimidad, pasando sus dedos entre sus labios vaginales, los cuales comenzaban a humedecerse lentamente.

— ¡No!.. No toque ahí — Llevó sus manos hacia la de él para detenerlo, más el moreno fue más rápido y atrapó ambas de sus muñecas, aprisionando las mismas por encima de su cabeza con una sola mano.

— Quieta — Dijo con voz demandante y apretó sus pequeñas muñecas, haciendo que se quejara de dolor.

Kagome miró el techo con sus ojos llorosos, ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle esto a ella? ¿Qué había hecho de malo?, sintió ese hombre tocándola, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus grandes y cálidas manos, haciéndola sentir extraña y avergonzada, intentaba librarse al moverse pero solo lograba que sus muñecas dolieran más, soltó más lágrimas por eso.

— Por favor.. Pare — Suplicó al sentir que comenzaba a lamer sus senos mientras pasaba de forma insistente sus dedos por entre sus labios íntimos y presionaba su clítoris, eso le incomodaba por las raras sensaciones que le causaba, le parecía incorrecto.

— ¿Cómo me pides que pare si estas tan húmeda? — La miró de forma arrogante mientras alzaba el rostro y su mano con los dedos húmedos de su esencia, los cuales se llevo a la boca y los lamió.

La joven miró confusa esta acción, sintiéndose más avergonzada aún, ¿Acaso este hombre era un depravado que se quería aprovechar de ella?. Oír su risa burlona y arrogante le confirmó sus dudas.

— Kagome.. ¿En verdad eres así de inocente o finges para seducirme? — Preguntó con voz calma mientras introducía un dedo en su intimidad.

— ¡Agh! — Gimió de sorpresa al sentirlo. — N-no.. Sácalo.. — Dejó caer más lágrimas al sentir que sufría un ultraje a su integridad física.

Bankotsu sonrió de lado, soltó sus muñecas y movió un poco el dedo en su interior, sintiendo su estrechez, tomó su rostro con su mano ahora libre y se acercó al mismo, tomando sus labios en un beso algo brusco.

— "Tengo miedo.." — Pensó mirando a ese hombre con los ojos entrecerrados. — "Ni siquiera sé su nombre" — Se sintió mal, pues de alguna forma comenzaba a sentirse bien sus caricias, le gustaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo.

— "Haré que me recuerdes.. Aunque sea a la fuerza" — Pensó decidido, mordiendo su labio inferior, apretó con algo de fuerza hasta que abrió la boca y aprovechó, introduciendo su lengua en su pequeña cavidad bucal y recorriéndola con intensidad. Al sentir que ella se quedaba sin aire la liberó del apasionado beso, deshaciendo el enredo de su apasionada lengua con la de ella que intentaba alejarlo y así lo hizo, pero solo para mirarla y reír.

Mantuvo su sonrisa ladina mientras disfrutaba viendo su tierno rostro. Simplemente le encantaba ver sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, sus ojos cristalinos y llorosos además de su rostro confundido y temeroso, le parecía simplemente hermosa, oír sus jadeos y quejas le divertían un poco ya que parecía una niña gimoteando, pero le encantó oír un leve gemido de su parte, no de dolor, sino de placer y lo reconoció bien. Comenzó a lamer y morder sus bancos pechos de nuevo, primero atendió uno, succionando el pequeño botón rosado y mordiéndolo suavemente, mientras con su mano libre se quitaba la corbata. Oyó complacido sus jadeos y gemidos, luego de probar a placer el dulce sabor de la piel de sus pechos se alzo, mirando de nuevo su rostro mientras metía un segundo dígito en su interior, comenzando a moverlos, metiendo y sacando los mismo en repetidas veces mientras su pulgar estimulaba su ya sensible clítoris.

— Y-ya.. Basta.. — Dijo apenas entre fuertes jadeos y suspiros. — ¡Para! — Sintió que más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, apenas y podía hablar entre su respiración y sus jadeos.

— Puedo ver que lo disfrutas — Sacó los dedos de su húmeda entrada y los lamió de nuevo, tomando ahora su corbata que se había quitado y tomando sus manos, amarrando sus muñecas con la prenda, abrió más sus piernas y acercó su rostro hacia entre sus muslos.

— ¿Qu-qué..? — Miró confundida su acción. Por instinto intentó cerrar sus piernas, pero él las mantenía abiertas al usar sus manos. — O-oye.. — Intentó cerrarlas de nuevo pero apenas y pudo moverlas por la poca fuerza que tenía.

— Calma, te gustará — Dijo al sonreír, mirando su intimidad atentamente y con deseo.

Kagome se tensó y tembló un poco al sentir la escurridiza lengua de él lamiendo entre sus labios íntimos.

— ¡N-no! ¡Detente! — Se quejó, eso era más extraño y vergonzoso aún.

Bankotsu ignoró sus palabras y lamió su intimidad de forma intensa, sujetando sus muslos con algo de fuerza para mantenerlos abiertos mientras disfrutaba de su dulce sabor.

— "No es.. Normal.." — Pensó mientras apretaba los dientes para ya no dejar salir algún sonido vergonzoso, jamás se había sentido así antes y mucho menos pensó que alguna vez un hombre fuera a hacerle algo como eso. — "Pero esta pasando.." — Entrecerró sus ojos, creía que estaba absolutamente mal que algo como esto le estuviera pasando.

Bankotsu lamió con deleite su intimidad, introduciendo su lengua en su interior y oyendo sus suaves gemidos y jadeos, jamás había experimentado algo así con ninguna otra mujer, Kagome era tan dulce y pura, aún le sorprendía lo inocente que era, pero no pensaba detenerse por nada del mundo hasta hacerla completamente suya.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

— Uuh.. ¿Y esa cara de asesino serial? — Preguntó divertido el muchacho afeminado al ver a su mejor amigo y casi hermano en ese estado de humor.

— Calla Jakotsu, no tengo humor para tus idioteces — Dijo fastidiado mientras se apoyaba en su cómoda silla frente al escritorio caoba de su oficina.

— ¿Mala noche? — Cuestionó sonriendo al sentarse sobre el otro lado del escritorio.

— Pésima — Contestó al suspirar y mirar el techo.

Había sido una de las peores noches de su vida, se sentía un idiota y un degenerado, antes no le hubiera importado admitirlo y hasta lo habría dicho con gracia, pero se trataba de Kagome con quien lo había sido y eso era más que un pecado, porque Kagome era un ángel en todos los sentidos, un ángel al que él le quería cortar las alas. Es cómo si él fuera un demonio sediento de sangre y ese pequeño ángel se hubiera cruzado en su camino para saciar su sed, caminando como la inocente presa que era y sin notar que su depredaron la podría devorar en cualquier momento. Le frustraba recordar como había acabado la noche anterior.

FlashBack::

Se alzó de entre sus muslos con una sonrisa de satisfacción, relamiéndose los labios y mirándola fijamente, su rostro sonrojado y con algunas lágrimas empañando sus ojos, con un rostro que era una mezcla de sentimientos y con los labios entreabiertos, soltando suspiros y jadeando por el cansancio.

— "Hermosa" — Pensó con una mirada dulce, ella lo miró e hizo lo que supuso él se le vino a la mente primero y fue cubrirse el rostro con sus manos que seguían amarradas con la corbata. Río levemente ante su infantil acción, alzó sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza al sostenerlas de la cinta de la corbata. — Trata de relajarte — Susurró mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y dejaba salir su ya excitado miembro, el cual se alzaba duro y grande, listo para entrar en ella.

Notó como ella bajaba la mirada por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro el cual parecía ver con temor. Sonrió divertido ante esto.

— Calma — Tomó su miembro y lo acercó a su entrada, rozando la punta con tras los labios íntimos de ella y sintiendo como la chica se estremecía levemente. — Te dolerá un poco — Con calma, comenzando a introducir su miembro en su apretada entrada, suspiró, sólo había entrado la punta y estaba totalmente ansioso, podía sentir como ella arqueó la espalda y ahogó un gemido entre sus jadeos. Miró su rostro que ahora tenia un sentimiento definido; sufrimiento, con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas y su boca abierta, tratando de dejar salir su ahogado gemido de dolor. Fue cuando su mente hizo un "click" y sintió que su conciencia se despertaba.

— "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" — Pensó entrecerrando sus ojos, mirando los de ella y oyendo los leves sonidos que dejaba ir, que eran como agudos gemidos. — Kagome — Susurró y la abrazó, apoyando su frente contra la de ella, viendo como la chica cerraba los ojos y soltaba un par de sollozos. Salió de su interior, no había alcanzado a romper su dulce himen, y agradeció por ello, pues quizás no hubiera podido detenerse y habría sido peor.

Luego de unos momentos se levantó, acomodando su ropa y cubriendo el cuerpo de Kagome con las sábanas, la cual se había abrazado así misma y se había colocado en posición fetal, tenia algunas marcas en su suave piel las cuales tomaban un color morado.

— "Su piel es demasiado delicada.." — Pensó afligido, apartándose luego de cubrirla.

— Po-por favor.. — La oyó susurrar. — Deje que me vaya.. — Frunció el ceño ante sus palabras y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse, entendía que ella querría alejarse de él luego de esto, pero no podía evitar sentirse furioso, ¿Por qué ella no lo recordaba?, no entendía eso, y él que durante estos años se había alejado para esperar a que se independizara y pudiera estar a su lado sin peligros, se sentía un idiota.

— Claro.. — Sonrió y la miró de lado. — No tengo problemas en que te vayas, siempre y cuando me pagues lo que gaste en comprarte — Dijo con su porte arrogante, no sabia porque le decía todo esto, pero sentía temor de que se fuera, de estar solo de nuevo.

— ¿Qu-qué..? — Preguntó ella con incredulidad.

— Lo que oíste, pagué Cien millones de yenes por ti — Miró atentamente su rostro, viendo cómo ella se levantaba de la cama, arrodillándose en la misma y mirándola mientras se cubría con las sábanas. — Además de las molestias que gaste por pagar en efectivo, tómalo como unos intereses extras que lo resumiríamos a unos cinco millones de yenes — Sabia que lo que hacia era de lo más despiadado, pero solo quería que ella se quedara. — Ah, casi lo olvido.. Tu adorado primito que trabajaba para mi y me convenció de invertir en el "hermoso" negocio del tráfico humano me estafó, ¿Sabes?, rompió una de mis cuentas en el banco y me robó cincuenta millones, supongo que querrás salvarlo de que vaya a cazarlo y le saque de los órganos lo que me robó, así que tu deuda aumenta además de otros cinco millones por los problemas en el banco que me causo como intereses extra, así que tu deuda queda en una totalidad de… — No pudo terminar al ser interrumpido.

— Ciento sesenta millones de yenes.. — Susurró ella mirando hacia abajo. — Imposible.. — Susurró afligida y desesperada, obviamente no tenia esa cantidad ni formas de recaudarla, supuso que se sentiría acorralada.

— Pero no te preocupes —Se acercó a ella y le alzó el rostro al llevar una mano a su mentón. — Yo te daré un buen trabajo con el que podrás pagar tu deuda — Miró su rostro confundido e incrédulo y por alguna razón le generó algo de ternura.

— ¿Un.. Trabajo..? — Cuestionó ella con su voz suave.

— Así es — La miró fijamente a los ojos. — Te pagaré diez mil yenes por cada beso que des.. — Comenzó, sonriendo tranquila y arrogantemente. — Pero serán veinte mil si me besas de forma mas apasionada. Treinta mil yenes por cada vez que te muestrea con muy poca ropa frente a mi , pero debes ser muy amable conmigo, y también.. — Sonrió al ver su expresión desconcertada. — Te pagaré cien mil yenes por cada vez que te acuestes conmigo, claro, para hacer el amor — Dijo viendo ahora una expresión de temor. — Sólo de esa forma pagarás tu deuda y podrás irte — Fue lo último que le dijo antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación, dejando allí sola a la muchacha.

Fin del Flashback::

— Hermano — La voz de su contrario llamo la atención del moreno. — Hoy estas más distraído de lo normal y dudo que haya sido porque te pasaste de tragos anoche y alguna puta intento seducirte — Lo miró de forma atenta el joven afeminado.

— Jakotsu — Lo nombró y miró el techo de su oficina. — ¿Es bueno amarrar a una persona a ti en contra de su voluntad? — Preguntó de pronto.

— ¿Hablas de un secuestro? — Le devolvió la pregunta, mirándolo más que interesado.

— No idiota, bueno, es algo parecido — Suspiró pesadamente. — Digamos que quieres mucho a una persona pero ella no tiene idea de quien eres o más bien; no te recuerda, y para protegerla debes mantenerla aferrada a ti, tú eres una buena persona que solo la quiere ayudar pero aun así la otra persona se niega y quiere huir de ti, ¿Qué debe hacerse? — Preguntó pensativo aun con la mirada en lo alto.

Jakotsu guardo silencio unos momentos al estar algo mareado por todo ese palabrerío, ¿Acaso su amigo hablaba de sí mismo?, le pareció imposible, pues los conceptos de "Buena persona" y el querer "ayudar" no encajaban del todo con Bankotsu, pues sabia lo cruel y despiadado que podía llegar a ser y pocas veces lo había visto siendo "amable" y casi no las recordaba. Se encogió de hombros y se decidió a contestar.

— Pues, de ser yo, le daba una buena lección a esa "persona" y lo dejaba encerrado, después de todo es por su bien, ¿No? — Se encogió de hombros desinteresado y miró por el gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad desde esa oficina.

— Mm.. Lo tendré en mente — Bajó la mirada del techo y se dispuso a trabajar.

— Dime, ¿A qué vino esa pregunta? — Apoyó su rostro entre sus manos y sus codos en el escritorio para sostener las anteriores.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo — Dijo cortante mientras encendía su computadora.

— ¡Que malo eres! — Hizo un puchero de lo más infantil, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por el hombre de ojos azules.

Bankotsu trabajó de forma eficiente como todos los días, estando pensativo pero atento, después de todo su compañía de publicidad no era cualquier cosa, era una de las más importantes de Japón y del mundo también, no por algo tenía esa impresionante fortuna de la cual era el único beneficiario, su hermano no contaba, era su hermano sí, pero jamás había podido confiar en Renkotsu, por algo su padre lo había desheredado, trabajaba con él en su empresa y le iba bien, pero jamás se gano su confianza, no como Jakotsu, que si bien no era su hermano de sangre lo apreciaba mucho, aunque no lo dijera, y si tuviera que poner las manos en el fuego por él no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

La tarde pasó volando para el joven Shichinintai, además de que había decidido regresar temprano a su departamento, pues había dejado sola a Kagome y debía cerciorarse de que no haya escapado o de que estuviera bien. Mientras conducía miraba pensativo el camino. ¿Qué iba a decirle cuando la viera? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo luego de lo que pasó anoche?, suspiró y trató de relajar su mente, esta niña lo estaba enloqueciendo, ¿Desde cuando se cuestionaba tanto?, las cosas pasarían como tenían que pasar y punto.

Aparcó su auto en la zona del estacionamiento bajo techo del gran edificio departamental y se dirigió al ascensor con aire arrogante y determinado, típico de él.

Por suerte no se cruzó con nadie en el ascensor, no estaba de humor para las habladurías de los vecinos, la verdad jamás lo estaba, así que sin ninguna parada del ascensor al éste no ser solicitado llegó directamente a su apartamento que ocupaba todo el quinto piso, bajó del ascensor y caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta que daba al interior de su "hogar", al entrar miró hacia todos lados, sin notar nada fuera de lo común.

— ¡Kagome! — La llamó alzando la voz y entonces oyó un ruido que venía de la cocina, cómo de algún cristal rompiéndose. Apresuró el paso rápidamente hacia allí, encontrando a la chica junto al fregadero y un vaso roto frente a ella. — No te muevas de allí — Dijo rápidamente al notar que estaba descalza y con la pijama que le había dado la noche anterior al la otra quedar dañada.

— L-lo siento.. Enseguida lo limpiaré — Se inclinó frente a los cristales para comenzar a juntarlos con sus manos.

— Espera, vas a… — No pudo acabar al oír un pequeño quejido por parte de ella. — .. Cortarte — Acabó y suspiró, acercándose e inclinándose junto a la chica. — Deja que te ayudo — La chica lo observó y al verlo demasiado cerca se levantó de inmediato, retrocediendo hacía atrás unos cuantos pasos hasta que su cintura chocó con un almacén en ese rincón.

— No.. No es nada — La azabache tomó su mano que tenia uno de sus dedos heridos entre la otra y se mantuvo con la mirada baja luego de decir esto.

Bankotsu la miró algo desconcertado, luego entendió su rechazo: ella le tenía miedo y con mucha razón. Se levantó del suelo olvidando los vidrios y se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra aquel mueble al poner sus manos a cada lado de su cintura y colocarlas sobre los bordes del almacén, mirándola fijamente, sintió como se tensaba aun más y cerraba los ojos.

— Kagome — Susurró. — No te haré daño, déjame ver — Pidió con voz suave, entendía que debía ser más delicado con ella.

— No es necesario — Dijo ella al abrir los ojos y verlo con inseguridad.

— Sí lo es, anda, muéstrame — Tomó de forma delicada la muñeca de la mano que ella cubría y se obligó a tener paciencia.

Kagome apretó los labios y alzó su mano y su dedo herido un poco, mostrando la pequeña cortada en esté último y la sangre que comenzaba a salir, lo miró en espera de alguna acción de su parte.

El moreno miró atentamente la pequeña cortada de aquel dedo índice y sin pensarlo mucho alzó mas la mano al aun sostener su muñeca y atrapó aquel pequeño dedo entre sus labios, introduciéndolo en su boca y lamiendo y succionando la herida, sintiendo el metálico sabor de la sangre y notando como la joven se tensaba más e intentaba apartar su mano, más no lo logró hasta que el mismo la soltó, ella volvió a cubrir su mano con la contraria y bajo nuevamente la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Se mantuvieron de esa forma por eternos segundos hasta que un ruido rompió el incómodo silencio, era el estómago de Kagome que rugía exigiendo alimento.

— ¿Comiste mientras no estaba? — La miró atento, pero la chica guardó silencio y se mantuvo con la mirada baja en una clara respuesta. — ¡Maldición Kagome!, el refrigerador y la despensa están llenos, ¿Por qué no tomaste algo? — Frunció el ceño.

— Po-porque esta no es mi casa y-y esa comida no es mía — Contestó de forma entrecortada y con nerviosismo.

— ¿O sea que estuviste sin alimentarte durante todo el día? — Al ella sólo asentir levemente con la cabeza inhaló y exhaló el aire de forma algo ruidosa para calmarse un poco, eran las nueve quince de la noche y esa niña tonta no había comido nada, le podría hacer daño. — Bien, comerás de inmediato y no te quiero oír chistar — Dijo serio y luego notó que el cuerpo de la azabache temblaba levemente y que sus mejillas sonrojadas se estaban poniendo más rojas de lo común. — ¿Qué pasa? — Llevó su mano a la frente de la chica para medir su temperatura. — Kagome.. — Frunció más su ceño de ser posible. — ¡Tienes fiebre tonta! — La cargó de inmediato en sus brazos y caminó hasta la escalera, subiendo algo apresurado para luego de recorrer el pasillo llegar a su habitación y recostarla en la cama, cubriéndola con las mantas y pareciendo notablemente preocupado.

— Quédate aquí, conseguiré alguna medicina y te prepararé algo de comer — Caminó de forma rápida a la puerta que se mantenía abierta para salir e ir hacia las escaleras.

— Creo que exageró un poco.. — Susurró al mirar por donde desapareció aquel hombre. — "Es verdad.. Aun no me a dicho su nombre" — Pensó mirando el techo pensativa.

Bankotsu prácticamente corrió hacia la sala para tomar el teléfono y marcarle al servicio de portería del edificio, quizás ellos tendrían medicina para la fiebre, él no tenia eso en su casa ya que nunca se enfermaba, pero ahora si que las necesitaba y con urgencia.

— Sí, se lo agradezco… — Agradeció luego de unos momentos de hablar con el portero. — Por favor dese prisa — Dijo esto último y cortó la llamada sin esperar respuesta, dirigiéndose ahora a la cocina. — "Quizás una sopa bien cargada le haga bien" — Pensó al desajustarse la corbata y quitarse el saco, tirándolo aún lado mientras doblaba las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos para ponerse manos a la obra.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

— ¿Ya lo tenemos? — Le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo mientras miraba hacia el exterior a través de ese gran ventanal que le ofrecía la maravillosa visión de la gran cuidad de Tokyo.

— Sí señor, lo atrapamos en Kyoto, intentaba huir tomando un microbús — Informó su lacayo, aun sin verlo sabia que él lo observaba de forma atenta. — En unas pocas horas lo tendrá aquí —.

— Mph — Sonrió torcidamente, sus ojos de un inusual color rojizo se mantuvieron fijos a las luces y movimientos de la ciudad. — "Pronto estarán de regreso.. Mis niñas" —.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Entró en la habitación con una bandeja mediana y rectangular en sus manos, la cual tenia patas de soporte abajo para poder apoyarla, ya había pasado media hora desde que la recostó en esa cama y había hecho todo lo posible para acabar todo rápido.

— Kagome — La llamó mientras se acercaba a la cama.

La nombrada lo miró al mantener su vista fija en el techo, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y prestándole atención a aquel hombre que se acercaba a ella.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y puso la bandeja en las piernas de la chica, tomó un pequeño frasco de allí y lo abrió.

— Éste jarabe es muy bueno según el portero, espero que te haga bien — Dijo su voz masculina mientras vertía la cantidad indicada por las instrucciones en la tapa que era para medir el contenido y lo acercó a los labios de la chica, no era común para él hacer este tipo de cosas, pero con Kagome era diferente y eso era obvio, pues sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer por esa chiquilla.

La misma chiquilla lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba estas atenciones y menos de parte de él, había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que alguien cuidó de ella de esta forma afable, se sintió dichosa por unos momentos, así que abrió sus labios y bebió el jarabe sin objeciones, manteniéndose en silencio.

— Bien — Sonrió al verla tomar la cantidad de la medicina que le ofrecía, volvió a tapar el frasco. — También conseguí esto — Tomó una caja pequeña con banditas en su interior para la cortada de su dedo, estaba seguro que si alguno de sus empleados o su hermano, y si hasta el mismo Jakotsu lo vieran siendo de esta forma con la chica estarían con la boca abierta por el asombro, pero poco importaba eso ahora. Tomó una de las banditas del interior de la caja y tomó la mano derecha de la pelinegra, encontrando el dedo herido y colocando con cuidado allí la bandita, sacando los plásticos que cubrían la pegatina que se adheriría levemente a su piel mientras la colocaba y enrollaba alrededor de su dedo.

Kagome miró sus manos de forma atenta. — También te cortaste — Susurró al ver una cortada en el costado de su pulgar izquierdo.

— Ah, descuida, solo fue un pequeño accidente mientras cocinaba — Sonrió despreocupado, viendo las siguientes acciones de la joven, la cual una vez vio liberada su mano derecha tomó la caja y sacó otra bandita, sujetando la mano de él y rodeando con la pequeña bandita la cortada, dejando ajustada la pegatina y sonrió levemente.

— O-oye… — Lo llamó la chica con la mirada baja. — Tú… No me has dicho.. Tu nombre — A pesar de todo lo que había pasado quería saberlo, pues ahora se estaba portando como una buena persona y aunque estuviera pensando que tuviera segunda personalidad quizás… La razón fuera otra y una que quizás fuera agradable.

El moreno la miró atentamente, guardando silencio por unos momentos y pensando. Esa chica seguía tan rara y hermosa como cuando la conoció e inconscientemente el recuerdo de una torpe y dulce colegiala le vino a la cabeza, arrebatándole un suspiro, pues sabia que su tierna colegiala seguía allí, solo tenia que hacerla recordarlo.

— Soy Bankotsu, mocosa bonita.. — Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, tal como se presentó hace ya algunos años, viendo atentamente su próxima reacción, quería saber si al menos generaba algún sentimiento en ella… Algún recuerdo de ese día que cambió su vida para siempre.

Continuará…

* * *

Y aquí concluimos el capítulo de hoy xd, espero que les haya gustado y aunque sé que no compensa tantos meses de inactividad al menos que de algo sirva jajaja, bien, agradezco comentarios a:

 **~rogue85~ ~simazame~ ~Luz Lozano~ ~Tsukihime28~ ~ ~ ~Angeel O~ ~Sichel~ ~frangarrido 1993~ ~Yumaika Higurashi~**

Les agradezco mucho su opinión y les digo que pondré todo mi empeño para que el próximo cap esté lo más pronto posible, y sin más me despido, ¡Sayonara y nos leemos pronto!, besos.

 **KW**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, lo sé, he tardado demasiado, unos ocho meses si mis cálculos no me fallan u.u, no pondré excusas, la falta de inspiración no lo es, pero aquí esta, es algo corto pero es porque estoy editando aun la otra parte, es que es una parte muy importante del fic y no quería ponerla así nomas, por eso corte el cap y la otra parte la estoy mejorando, este cap es como para decir que no morí jaja, nos leemos abajo n.n...

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de RumikoTakahashi, la historia en cambio es mía...**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

 _Soy Bankotsu, Mocosa bonita…_

Recordó sus palabras pensativa, se le hacían tan familiares, pero por alguna razón no tenía idea donde pudo haberlas oído antes.

— _"No debe ser nada, si me sigo rompiendo la cabeza con esto me dolerá"_ — Suspiró, mirando la televisión encendida frente a ella y a la cual no le había prestado ninguna atención. Se encontraba en la cama aún en la habitación donde el moreno la había dejado, luego de que comiera lo que le había traído le ordenó que no se levantara, luego se fue y dijo que lo llamara si necesitaba algo. Había dormido de lo más tranquila luego de eso, la noche anterior no había dormido casi nada, así que durmió bien durante esa noche y despertó algo tarde en la mañana, eran casi las once cuando despertó.

Y ahí estaba ahora, encendió la televisión que estaba frente a la cama a dos metros de distancia al dar con el control, y durante ese tiempo no le prestó la mínima atención, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Oyó un ruido y supo que era el timbre del departamento, parpadeó curiosa y se levantó de la cama. Se sentía mucho mejor, para ella era normal enfermarse, casi siempre le pasaba y sobre todo en esta época fría del año. Caminó hacia la puerta a paso lento, pues el llamado a la puerta le dio la excusa perfecta para levantarse.

•

— Al fin — Rodó los ojos y salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose a la puerta a por la persona que había estado esperando. — _"Ese idiota, me hizo esperar demasiado"_ — Pensó algo molesto.

Oyó el timbre de nuevo y soltó un bajo gruñido, se había levantado de malas y lo último que quería era ser molestado. Abrió la puerta de forma algo brusca y miró al hombre frente a esta con el ceño fruncido.

— Tardaste — Soltó con cierto fastidio.

— Sí, buen día Bankotsu, también me alegra verte — Dijo con sarcasmo el joven afeminado. — Aah, y yo que me tomó la molestia de venir hasta aquí para traerte lo que querías — Hizo un puchero como clara mueca infantil.

— Entra idiota, y más te vale que hayas traído todo — Dijo sin más y se apartó de la puerta aún malhumorado, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar.

Jakotsu soltó un suspiro, mas esa actitud era de esperarse de su querido amigo, aun así era divertido a veces, como cuando eran dos problemáticos niñatos y hacían las bromas más pesadas.

— Amargado — Entró al departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y siguiendo los pasos del moreno. — Pero tendrás que explicarme este pedido tan raro, estoy intrigado desde que me llamaste — Sonrió de pronto, viendo las bolsas que cargaba en sus manos, siendo bastantes y con estampados de sus respectivas tiendas.

— ¿No es obvio? Es para una mujer — Dijo simplemente, sentándose en su amplió sofá color negro.

El castaño bufó y se sentó a su lado. — Eso ya lo sé, pero quiero saber ¿Por qué? Jamás me habías pedido algo así.

La joven Higurashi bajó las escaleras silenciosamente, siendo más fácil al estar descalza. Miraba de un lado a otro en caso de encontrarse con alguien.

— Eso no te importa — Reconoció la voz de Bankotsu y supo que estaba cerca mientras llegaba al final de la escalera.

— ¡Claro que importa! ¿Quién es?, jamás conocí ninguna novia tuya — Aquella voz chillona y emocionada le dio curiosidad, así que se acercó hasta el umbral de la puerta que daba a la sala y asomó levemente la cabeza, viendo aquellas dos figuras en el sofá.

— Silencio idiota, no tengo porque contarte — Soltó Bankotsu mientras abría una de las bolsas y de ella sacaba ropa interior de mujer, un par de bragas con sostenes a juego. — Mm, son algo grandes.

El joven afeminado hizo muecas infantiles, casi causando un berrinche ante la poca información recibida, además de las criticas de su amigo.

— Bueno, pues yo no sé, supuse que estarías con alguna pechugona de trasero grande — Dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Tú, maldi… — Cerró la boca al oír unos suaves pasos detrás de él, volteó de inmediato, encontrándose con la pequeña silueta de Kagome.

— ¿Señor Bankotsu? — Lo llamó de forma formal y hasta algo tímida.

— ¡Waah! ¡¿Es ella?! — Soltó escandalosamente Jakotsu un instante luego de ver a la muchacha. — ¡Asalta cunas! ¡¿Qué edad tiene?! — Se levantó y se acercó a la chica, mirándola de arriba abajo y de cerca también, incomodándola.

Kagome parpadeó de forma rápida y confundida, viendo como aquel hombre la analizaba con un rostro curioso y sorprendido.

— Joder, no te le acerques — Rápido lo apartó de ella, ninguno de los dos siquiera lo vio, quizás por su velocidad o por ellos estar distraídos. Empujó al contrario, alejándolo al menos a un metro de la joven confundida.

— Oye, soy tu amigo y te lo digo por tu bien, esa chica no debe ser de una edad legal, en serio, no seas pedófilo — Dijo el chico insistente, en verdad preocupado.

— Tengo casi diecinueve años — Soltó la pequeña, inocente.

— ¡No te creo! Muéstrame tu identificación — Exigió el castaño de inmediato.

— ¿Mi identificación? — Ladeó la cabeza, tratando de recordar donde la habría dejado. — "Creo que me la robaron aquellos hombres malos" — Se sintió algo triste por eso.

Bankotsu apretó los dientes y miró amenazante a su casi hermano, el cual retrocedió entendiendo su silenciosa advertencia. Puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica, la cual salió de sus cavilaciones de inmediato y lo miró.

— En el sofá hay ropa para ti, debe molestarte usar mi ropa — Dijo con voz suave, pues sabía que no estaba muy bien con ella, sería mejor arreglar un poco las cosas.

— Oh, no tanto, es cómoda — Dijo sin querer ser descortés.

— Jah, claro, anda — Sonrió levemente, apartando su mano bajó la fija mirada de Jakotsu.

La chica entre ellos sonrió levemente e hizo una leve reverencia educada, yendo al sofá con curiosidad y dejándolos en ese espacio.

— Oye — Se acercó el chico aún más curioso y le habló bajo. — Eso es nuevo, ¿Desde cuando eres amable?, con las chicas en el trabajo eres demasiado formal — Cuestionó sonriente e interrogante.

— No me fastidies y mejor vete — Dijo serio, pues no esperaba que nadie de sus conocidos viera a Kagome, al menos no ahora y sólo por precaución.

— Oh vamos, puedes confiar en mi — Sintió al castaño golpear su hombro y suspiró, sabiendo que era cierto.

— Luego te diré pero ahora necesito que te vayas — Lo miró de lado más calmado.

— Mm, de acuerdo — Sonrió entusiasmado. — Pero más te vale y me digas todo, también no vayas a tardar.

Estaba apunto de replicarle cuando oyó el llamado de la pequeña Higurashi.

— Señor Bankotsu — Lo llamó mientras sacaba una prenda de una de las bolsas de papel, viendo la tela delgada de aquel pequeño vestido que parecía muy provocador, con encajes y transparencias. — ¿Qué es esto? — Cuestionó inocente, pues dudaba que podría ponérselo para alguna cita o algo así, lo estiró un poco, se sentiría muy apenada de usar algo tan revelador así que lo soltó.

— ¿Qué mier…? — Frunció el ceño al ver aquel babydol provocador y volteó a ver al castaño de forma agresiva, pues no le había pedido algo así.

— Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, jaja — Dijo el castaño al alzar las manos con nerviosismo y huyendo lo más rápido posible de allí.

Bankotsu lo dejo huir por ahora y regresó su mirada a la chica. — Lo siento, se confundió de ropa — Mintió rápido por la ridícula acción de su amigo. — "Ah, ese idiota" — Pensó soltando un suspiro.

Jakotsu salió del apartamento con una sonrisa traviesa. — Así que por eso hiciste esa pregunta rara ayer, aah, loco secuestrador Jajaja — Rió divertido al susurrar mientras caminaba algo apresurado al ascensor.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Oyó el leve chirrido de la puerta oírse y sonrió, golpeando la dura bola negra de ese juego de billar al que algo desinteresado jugaba, no volteó a ver a la persona que ingresó, no era necesario.

— ¿Y bien? — Cuestionó con su voz grave, apoyándose unos momentos en el palo que consistía del juego.

— Lo tenemos — Informó su mejor hombre y sonrió

Era lo que necesitaba, con ese ser tan miserable tendría de regreso lo que tanto extrañaba y le pertenecía.

— Tráiganmelo — Dijo de inmediato, dejando el billar de lado para encender un cigarrillo. Disfrutó del humo del tabaco mientras más de sus súbditos traían a aquel hombre que no oponía resistencia y lo dejaban arrodillado ante él.

— Cuanto tiempo sin verte… — Sonrió y al fin volteó, viéndolo y dejando ir el humo de sus pulmones. — Querido Onigumo… No has sido muy bueno, ¿Te estabas escabullendo por la deuda que tienes conmigo? Eso está mal — Habló de forma sarcástica, acercándose unos pasos y mirándolo desde arriba.

— Te lo pagaré… Todo — Dijo el sometido con nerviosismo, sabiendo que ya no podría huir.

— No quiero que me pagues, no tienes como con todo lo que has hecho… quiero me me las regreses — Dijo aún sonriendo y mirándolo con una calma que demostraba la pronta tormenta.

— No puedo… Ellas… ¡No puedo dártelas! — Dijo alzando la voz un poco con desesperación.

Sus ojos ojos rojos brillaron casi con furia y pateó el estómago de aquella escoria sin pensarlo mucho.

— Vas a regresármelas en veinticuatro o te abriré para que veas como funciona tu asqueroso cuerpo — Amenazó con una expresión atemorizante mientras apagaba su Abano en un cenicero.

Onigumo tosió a causa del golpe, bajando la mirada con los ojos cerrados, no tenía opción, sabía que si no lo hacía aquel lunático cumpliría sus palabras. Apretó los dientes y dijo lo primero para salvar lo que tanto deseaba, su mayor obsesión.

— Sólo puedo darte a la pequeña — Dijo con voz ronca para sentir otra patada y con más fuerza aún. Tirándolo de lado al suelo. — ¡Maldición Naraku! — Tosió retorciéndose de dolor.

— Me traerás a ambas o no te tendré piedad, ¿Te quedó claro? — Alzó sólo un poco su grave y firme voz. — Es el preció de tu libertad.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

— ¡Aah! ¡B-Bank…! — Oyó el gemido de su adorable niña y jadeo extasiado, mordisqueando uno de sus pezones con deseo. No recordaba como habían acabado de la cocina preparando la cena a la cama, con ambos semidesnudos y en una situación tan erótica, mas no le interesaba ponérselo a pensar.

Pasó sus dedos por encima de las bragas de la chica que era la única prenda que la cubría ahora, oyendo un suspiro de su parte. Dejó sus pechos unos momentos sólo para quitarle aquella prenda estorbosa para él.

— Espera — Intentó detenerlo con susurró jadeante que era su voz.

— Ya no te resistas Kagome, sé que lo estas deseando — Dijo sonriendo de lado y tiró aun lado la prenda humedecida con la excitación de la joven.

— Pero… no puedo — La vio cerrar los ojos al decir aquello con aparente temor.

Tomó una de las manos de la chica y la colocó sobre su virilidad, aún lo cubría solo su bóxer mas eso no ocultaba la notable dureza que ahora tocaba la chica guiada por él.

— Mira como me tienes, ¿Piensas dejarme así? Esto lo generaste solo tú — Dijo con una voz levemente ronca y excitada.

Vio su rostro dulce que mostraba algo de sorpresa y vergüenza. Rió un poco y soltó su mano la cual apartó de inmediato. Le abrió más las piernas y miró su intimidad húmeda, sabía que estaba deseosa de él, le daba hasta gracia el que no quisiera admitirlo.

Pasó sus dedos por los labios vaginales y acarició aquel cálido lugar, masajeo su clítoris oyendo sus gemidos contenidos e ingresó un dedo, sintiendo lo calientes y mojado que estaba allí, movió un poco su dedo en aquella apretada intimidad y la oyó gemir más fuerte.

Ya no la oyó quejarse o intentar detenerlo y se sintió complacido.

— Sé mía, Kagome — Susurró al acercarse a su rostro y besar sus labios de forma suave, si quería tenerla debía ser más suave, no como la otra noche. Metió su lengua en la pequeña cavidad bucal de la chica, sintiendo como era correspondido de apoco.

Se bajó su bóxer dejando salir su erecto miembro. Enredó su lengua con la de la chica de forma apasionada hasta que se separaron jadeantes en busca de oxígeno. Le sonrió y apartó un par de cabellos de su rostro, dejando una caricia en su mejilla sonrojada.

— Bankotsu… — Susurró con su voy tierna y casi aniñada. — Seré tuya.

Al oírla primero se quedó quieto unos momentos por la sorpresa y luego le abrió mejor las piernas, posicionándose bien entre las mismas y rozando la punta de su miembro con la intimidad de ella. Sonrió más excitado de ser posible y pasó de nuevo, sólo que ahora lo paso por entre sus labios íntimos. Soltó un gruñido que opacó un poco el gemido de ella.

— Kagome, relájate, te dolerá un poco — Susurró jadeante y al verla nerviosa le apretó uno de los pechos, masajeando su pezón con ternura mientras dejaba de frotarse contra ella y colocaba correctamente su miembro para penetrarla.

— Espera… Tengo mie-do — Dijo entrecortada por el mar de sentimientos que era en ese momento.

— Calma, solo… solo piensa en mi — Susurró apoyando su frente contra la de ella, comenzando a penetrar su intimidad de forma lenta.

— Bank, yo… Lo recuerdo todo — Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de placer, de miedo y de felicidad según pudo distinguir. — Te extrañe… te extrañe mucho.

Sintió su corazón latir emocionado, en ese momento que era para el perfecto. — Kagome — La nombró con dulzura y entró en ella de una sola estocada, gimiendo por el placer de tenerla al fin, era suya… Sólo suya.

— Kagome — La nombró en un gemido, más todo se volvió obscuro de pronto y al abrir los ojos de forma brusca notó el techo como primera visión. — ¡Kagome! — Alzó la voz y se sentó, sudado, jadeante y excitado.

Parpadeó confundido y miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, eran las 03:45 de la mañana. Volvió a mirar su alrededor reconociendo donde estaba; el sofá de la sala, cubierto por unas sabanas y una almohada detrás de él. Soltó un bufido de frustración, tirándose hacia atrás con enojo. — ¡Maldición Kagome! — Sintió el bulto entre sus piernas y no podía creer le le había pasado, se había visto tan jodidamente real.

— Es tu culpa niña tonta — Se cubrió el rostro al dejar apoyado allí un brazo, su cuerpo estaba caliente y algo sudoroso, lo había disfrutado pero ahora se sentía un idiota pues; solo había sido un sueño.

Continuará...

* * *

Bien, aquí al final del cap, oh, lo sé. Me odian XD, soy una gran villana jaja, no quede conforme con este cap, pero como les dije era para avisar que sigo aquí. Prometí terminar la historia y lo haré. Gracias mucho por su apoyo, sobre todo el de una lectora que me habla por chat, es muy condiderada y me dio ánimos para subir este capitulo jaja, bien, agradezco comentarios a:

 **~Inukagban~ ~ ~ ~yuzuki-sendoh~ ~Serenity usagi~ ~Alejandra Gongora Euan~ ~zabitamt1975~ ~Bankitamaru~**

Muchas gracias por sus ánimos y comemtarios, entiendo si hay personas que ya no quieran o no puedan seguir este fic, si, tiene una buena trama quizás pero una mala escritora jaja, bueno, ahora no tengo el estrés de las clases y aunque sea incómodo publicar desde el celular lo haré. Trataré de ser más activa ahora, las quiero, besotes a mis chicas del Círculo Mercenario y sayonara, hasta el próximo, besos.


End file.
